HETALIA: THE ADVENTURE
by dashing tomas28
Summary: When Italy screws up a time clock, things will get very freaky as the whole cast will be taken into an adventure that will be a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Italy ventured on and on the dark trail. He shivered. It was cold and it was black. All he could see was the road ahead of him. "Hello? Germany?", Italy yelled out into the open. Their was no one here. Italy began to whimper. "I want to go home...", he said quietly. Something moved across the landscape. Italy missed it but sensed something. "Ummm... who's there? Germany...?", he said looking around. Whatever was there was moving faster than light. Italy stopped moving, to frightened and scared for his life. He didn't know why, but he began crying. "GERMANY!", he screamed wanting the protection of the muscular tyrant. Nothing. No one. The thing was starting to move faster and faster. Italy realized it was moving around him like circles. He had seen this once with several sharks hunting down defenseless prey. They would jab and torture their prey with brute force...

The thing finally stopped right in front of Italy. It was a shadow, and it took the form of a humanly figure. "Hello...?", Italy asked quietly. The shade moved towards him and stopped. "Are you the younger Italian, Feliciano?", it asked. It had a man voice. Italy shook, all of the sudden scared. "Yes...", he whispered. The shade smiled, and then said, "Well...now you will DIE!".

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-"

"Will -",

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AHH!!-"

"Italy st-!",

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!".

"ITALY SHUT THE FUCK UP!", Germany screamed whacking him with a pillow. Italy sat up, sweat all over his face, his curl trembling. It had been a nightmare... Just a bad dream... Italy got up from bed and turned on the light and looked around. Yep. His same comfy living bedroom. The poster of him and Germany at their wedding on the wall next to the window. The video game systems all messy on the floor. Germany lying in bed. He was alive. It had all been part of his fictional brain during sleep, nothing more. Italy sighed. "Are you okay? You scared me there Italy... You want a drink? It's a little bit late though...", Germany said sitting up. Italy shook his head no. The dream had seemed so real... "Here, come here.", Germany said, taking him and cuddling the tiny Italian in his arms. In here, Italy felt safe, and in a second he fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning, the dream was a memory long gone. Germany was out in the field harvesting the crops as usual. Italy ventured out into the forest, enjoying the cute deer jumping around and everything mother nature. At a big oak tree, their stood an ancient clock that puzzled Italy deeply. It wasn't moving and seemed very out dated. Italy took it in his hands. It looked like an antique, no doubt about it. He shook it. Nothing happened. "Hmmmm...", he thought to himself. He had taken this way many times before when he went on his nature walks. He had never seen this ebony looking clock and he knew this tree pretty well. Maybe Germany would know something about it... Italy suddenly realized, it's just some stupid clock. Why make it such a big deal. Probably someone dark and mysterious like Russia had dropped by or something and had forgotten it here. Italy began to move the hands on the clock finding it quite fun. Something strange happened when he finally struck the two hands at twelve. The hands began to spin out of control. They spinned so fast, they scratched Italy's fingers. Italy threw the clock against the tree his face in horror and his hands bleeding.

The clock was making a metallic sound. Like an aweful scratching noise, steel tearing against flesh. It made Italy's eyes water. He was running before he knew it. Trees going past him like a blur. He was running as fast as he had ever in his life. "Germany!", Italy screamed. The dream and now the freaky clock? He could still hear the clock rattling, the metallic noise. At last he made it out of the forest, Germany looking at him saying, "What's wrong?". Italy rushed into his arms. "Awww...,oooowww my ears...What's that noise?", Germany asked. Italy quickly told him about the freaky clock. "Ummm, really?", Germany said. He didn't believe him. Before they knew it, an explosion sucked them into something that would change their lives forever...


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?", Italy said looking around. He and Germany were in a glowing blue heptagon shaped room. The axis, allies, and Mexico, Jamaica, and Puerto Rico were there for some odd reason. Ancient Rome was also there and he looked very worried. "Italy, what have you done? Look at the mess you made...", he said, looking about. At each vertice of the heptagon their was a door. Seven all together. "I'm confused...", Germany said scratching his head. "Well, I must say this is surely fascinating!", England said looking over the glowing room. America freaked out. "Where the fuck am I? Where's Briteney Spears? I never want to be to far from her...". China curiously got up. "We must be in some different dimension. Something far from earth aru.", he said cuddling his panda. Japan shook his head and said nothing. Russia went over to Puerto Rico and said, "This room is hot da. Right da?". Puerto Rico shook his head. "I need to get back home. I was going to have the greatest beer in my life...", he sulked.

"What is going on?", the two girls, Mexico and Jamaica asked at the same time. "I'll tell you whats going on. There are seven doors, and each one has a different world we have to face. I've lost all my godly powers...", Rome said frowning. "What do you mean?", England asked. "He's Ancient Rome! He can do whatever he wants!", Italy said. "What exactly happened?', Mexico asked. Italy quickly told them about the dream and then the clock. "The clock and the dream seem to be related...", England said rubbing his chin. "Yes-da. But why-da..", Russia said folding his arms and looking at each door. "The thing is, if he fucked up this, what happened to everybody else?", Puerto Rico asked. "They must be in the worlds that we have to go to.", Rome said. Out of nowhere, a creeping voice rang out that scared everybody. "Greetings, my trophies...", the voice said. "Show yourself!", Rome screamed taking out his sword. They all looked. After all it was a simple heptagon with only seven corners and it wasn't that big.

But they saw no one. The voice continued. "This is a game. Their are some good news. First, you don't have to go to the bathroom, and you don't have to eat...Think of it as a giant video game except your moves could cost you your lives... Rome is right. Each door contains a world. You have all been given special powers. You will face bad guys...and several bosses, which are you own very friends!"

"NOOOO!", America screamed. "Shut up fat ass!", England hissed. The voice contiued, "If you beat them they will join you. They will be saved. But remember, trying to win them over to your side could be deadly, so you must choose, will you save them? What door will you go in first? Do you have any idea what special powers you' ve been given?".

"Whats the point of this? What are you trying to find out?", Germany screamed. "Patience, German boy. All will be revealed in due time...", the creepy voice said.

Everybody stood there looking at each other. "Well, what door should we go into?", Japan said. At that moment, a glowing blue number appeared on each door, one through seven. "My guess is that we should go through one?", Jamaica said. They all agreed. Germany knocked on the door. Nothing happened. America hid behind Russia. England looked quite nervous. What lay behind the door? "Just open the damn door!", Rome ordered. Germany did. A simple dirt road and some plains stood before him. "Well then, I guess their is no harm.", he said stepping into the world. Russia followed suit. Then England and America. "Wait for me Germany!", Italy said running into the world. Japan and the southern countries walked in. China stepped into the world first, and a barrier immediatly appeared preventing Rome from getting through. "What the fuck?", Rome said. "I guess only ten people can come in?", England guessed. "Noo! Rome...", Italy said trying to get through. "That is alright. You have your duties. You ten will start the journey and legacy that must be saved. So go now! I will wait here for your return...", Rome quickly explained. They stood there looking at him and then Germany said, "Alright then...". They began to walk down the dirt road. Nothing was in sight but suspense hung in the air. No one was talking. Just walking, waiting for something to happen. "Up in the sky! Look!", America said pointing up. Saucers. UFO's. Many of them were flying in straight intervals.

The sky was a city itself, stretching into space. "Wow. This technology is very impressive.", Japan said. "We must be in the future...", Puerto Rico said. "Look, a sky elevator!", America said. The elevator stretched from the ground, up into the city. Their were two guards there, looking quite intimidating. "Umm should we just go and ask?", Jamaica said. "No.", Japan said. For some odd reason he felt evil inside of them. The guards took notice of them. They raised their guns and fired. "NOOOO!", Italy screamed. Russia raised his arm up and ice came out like a blizzard. The bullet stopped inches from them, frozen in ice, midair. "We have in ground intruders!", the guards walkie talkied for other soldiers. "This is going to get real bad...", America guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

China and Japan were using ninja moves. They were moving with incredible and precise speed, it was beautiful. More guards were coming out of the elevator. Germany and America seemed to have very powerful strength. Germany took one soldier and tore his arm out of his socket. He then flung the corpse over to another soldier, knocking him out. Russia kept on freezing people. Italy was running about at high speed, confusing the enemy. Mexico, Jamaica, and Puerto Rico were using some type of street fighting. But England was killing the competition by using powerful magical attacks. "Eat this!", he said, shooting flames out of his palm. The flames came out like a cobra, and swallowed a soldier whole. Their were no guards left. Russia was smiling. "How wonderful to destroy-da.". Everybody shot a look of utter fear at each other and then resumed their pace. "Well, this is it.", Jamaica said.

They were standing in front of the elevator that would lead them into the world. Ger many felt that this journey was going to be extremely long. "Alright then...", America said pressing the up button. Immediatley, the elevator came down. "Wow! That was really fast!", Italy yelled pleasantly. Inside they all went. "Here we go.", Puerto Rico said pushing the button. The elevator went up at such a high pace, Italy thought his stomach was going to explode. The ride was over as soon as it started. "That was great...", Japan murmmured. When the doors opened, they were greeted.

"I never thought you would get passed the guards. I must say little Feliciano, I am quite impressed.". It was Austria, and he was floating with the power of telepathy. Prussia walked by his side. "Ummmm, are you okay?", Italy asked him. Austria smiled happily. "Okay? Well, I never had felt better in my life. In fact, he told me if you don't join him, he will kill me.", Austria said. Everybody looked shocked. "What is going on?", Mexico asked.

Prussia sighed. "You must join us. All he wants is the best.", Prussia exclaimed. "Who exactly is he?", England demanded. Austria's face reddened and his voice took on a deeper more monotonous tone. "FOOLS! You have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into! How dare you question him!", he yelled. And he used psychic powers, sending everybody flying. England was the first to get up. He cast a spell that took the form of a tiger and launched at Austria. Austria teleported. Germany was now battling his brother away from the others.

Prussia was using several powerful psychic attacks. He shot black orbs at Germany at fast speed. Germany punched at them quickly. He was so strong that he did not feel the pain. When the next dark ball came he grabbed it, did a three hundred and sixty degree turn, and tossed it back to Prussia. "Arrrrrhhhggg!", Prussia screamed. The force was so strong it slammed him high into the wall. Germany looked shocked at what he had done and stood there, giving Prussia extra time to recover. Prussia's arm stretched to a black tentacle and he whacked Germany out of the way. He slowly landed onto the ground and walked over to him. Germany got up, pain on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this...", he said. He did not want to fight with his blood. But Prussia wasn't listening. Prussia smiled and yelled, "Then stand aside!", and he shot dark balls from his fingertips and they hit Germany like bullets. Germany fell to his knees. If he would save his brother, he would have to show no mercy. "I WON'T!", he screamed charging at Prussia and punching him hard in the chest. Prussia was flung against the wall. When he got up, their was fear in his eyes.

Both his arms turned into black tentacles and he stretched them around Germany. Then he took him and flung him like a frisbee. Germany landed like a heap on the floor. Seeing victory, Prussia ran over there ready to finish him off. Germany surprised him though. He took Prussia by the leg and flung him to the ground. Germany then walked over to him and he slowly got up. For a minute the two stared each other down. Then they both attacked. They wrestled with each other. Prussia's tentacles and Germany's muscles. "STOP THIS!", a voice screamed. The two brothers stopped for a moment, looked and they were shocked at who they saw...


	4. Chapter 4

Germania stood there, intimidating. In one quick movement he took the two brothers and flung them against the wall. Prussia got up quickly and said, "So glad you could join our party!". He tried to whack Germania with a tentacle but Germania grabbed it and ripped it in half. Prussia fell to his knees, saying, "What am I doing...?". Meanwhile Austria was putting up a fight. He was constantly teleporting to safety and using psychic projectile attacks. In the end only England was putting the best effort. "Yeah will let my husband do all the work.", America said. England shot fire and then water. But Austria dodged every move. "Is that all you've got?", he mocked. Puerto Rico pointed to the corner and yelled, "Look a drag!". Austria turned and look and America took a chunk of nearby debris and hurled it at the distracted Austria. Austria fell to the ground like a heap. America got ready to punch him but Italy prevented him from doing so. "No! No! You can't hurt mister Austria he's been knocked out!",the Italian yelled. America sighed and stopped his attack. "We've defeated our first bosses!", Japan said with excitement. Germania walked over to them, "Thanks for the work. I'll take these two to the main room with me and Rome so they can heal up. Remember, you can always switch characters out at a heptagon platform and teleport back to the main heptagon room. Good luck.", he said. The game then teleported them to the heptagon since only ten characters could be there at a time. The group went to the elevator, and higher they went. When the elevator stopped, they were in between space and the sky. They went outside. The characters were in shock. The city was a series of bridges yet their was plenty of destructuon. First, several of the bridges were broken. Second, the screams and terror of life could be heard, as well as ship crashes and debris could be seen. Lastly smoke covered the upper atmosphere. "This isn't good.", Puerto Rico said. Germany had a massive headache. In fact, he couldn't help but notice a glowing pink building that was still intact and that had a huge sign that said bar on it. Germany immediatly got excited at the thought of beer. He quickly told all the guys about having a quick breack. Everybody agreed. They went inside and were surprised. It was a drag bar. Their were drags everwhere. "Are these hermaphadites?", England asked.

"I think-da.", Russia said looking curiosly at the residents.

"Look!", China said pointing to the stage. Lady Gaga was there. So was France. And, was that Poland in a pink dress? They were singing judas until Lady Gaga spotted them coming in. "They aren't drags!Kill them!", she screamed. The bar goers looked disgusted when they saw the ten. "After them!", a man woman screamed. They took out guns and pistols and began shooting. "Damn you all!", America screamed flipping a table over a knocking some drags out. Russia was putting people into a state of shock with his icicle powers. The spaniards were using their sreet fighting to advantage, punching people in the face and in the stomach. China and Japan were slashing and kicking at people with strong ninja moves. At last, everybody was knocked out or had surrendered. Lady Gaga was wearing a pink meat suit and she looked quite pissed. "So, you've managed to get this far... Well, this is where your streak ends bitches! France, Poland and I will destroy you!", she screamed.

"Yep. This is where we get our ass whooped.", Italy said waving a white flag. Russia and America began to hurl chairs at the three. Poland and France were doing some seductive dance, confusing Germany and Japan. "I like what I'm seeing.",Japan said dazed. China slapped him senseless. "Get a hold of yourself aru!", he screamed. It actually worked. They attacked. Poland and France were done in minutes, but Gaga was putting up a good fight. She was using karate moves."Hiya!", she kicked at China, knocking him down. "Avenge me budha!", he cried. She then did a back flip in the air and slapped Russia senseless, until Russia was on his knees begging for mercy. America grabbed her, and threw her hard against the wall. Defeated Lady Gaga gave a laugh. "Well, you've proved to be more of a pest.",she said.

"What is going on here?", Puerto Rico asked. Lady Gaga shook her head.

"Something really bad is hapening here. You'll see for yourself...", she said disappearing into nothingness. France and Poland were teleported to the main room. Everybody looked nervously at each other and then the building started shaking vigoursly. "Ahhh!", Italy screamed. Windows shattered and the roof threatened to fall in. Everybody ran out as the bar was crushed. It crumbled to peices, and fell off the bridge. "What is that?", Germany screamed. The most largest villian in the galaxy stood before them. In the black and silver claded armor and the large head, the abilty to eat planets, Galactus, starred back at them...


	5. Chapter 5

"Feeble humans, this is not the place to be...", Galactus said looking down at them. Everybody stood there, terrified to move. "I like to eat certain planets and civilians. If you don't want to be my next meal, I suggest you leave!", Galactus boomed. Russia was the only one that wasn't scared. In fact he was extremely excited with the fear the giant was giving them. "Do you know a way out da?", he asked. "There seems to be a portal that is heptagon like over there. I

believe it is an exit for you and your friends. Don't make me wait any longer.", he said. Everybody ran to the portal and were immediatly transported back to the main heptagon. Rome and Germania were taking care of the still injured Austria. Prussia got really excited seeing them. "Your back! I want to go to the next world!", he said. "Since their's fourteen of us, lets split it seven and seven. One team can go to world two while the other can go to world three. Which will it be?", Rome asked. In the end, Italy, Rome, Mexico, Jamaica, Russia, China, and Austria would go to world two. Puerto Rico, America, Germania, Japan, Prussia, Germany, and England would go to the third world. "So its settled.", Mexico said. Her team went to door two. The other team went to door three. World two was medieval Europe. "We should really keep our eyes opened.", China said. "What if we need to contact the other team members though?", Jamaica asked. "Japan and I made cell phones so we can keep in touch.", China explained. Rome looked around and gasped. "Where the hell are Poland and France?",he said.

Meanwhile, door three led sraight to hell. "Ummm, Germania, this doesn't look to good.", Germany said. "Its very hot and it smells...",England said. The devil was suddenly in front of them. "I see you've invited yourselves. I hope you enjoy the stay!", he laughed and disappeared. Corpses began to rise from the ground. "I think I'm going to puke...", America said gagging.


End file.
